


They say I play the ﬁeld before I found someone to commit to

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Furniture, Gen, IKEA Furniture, hot career choices, most sexiest career, sexy careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: After a very decorated career as an AFLM footballer, Alex Fasolo chooses the most sexiest career he can think of - furniture assembly service (FAS).





	They say I play the ﬁeld before I found someone to commit to

The chair looked funny as Alex Fasolo stared at it for a few minutes, then glanced down at the instructions manual in his hands.

The words and diagrams all blurred together and Alex shook his head, staring at the chair once more. Ah. It was lopsided. He took the fourth leg and attached it to the chair. 

Crumpling the paper and tossing it with a basketball-style swish into the rubbish bin on the other side of the room, Alex gave the invoice to his client and headed outside.

His van was waiting outside on the street, shining in the sun, and he loaded his toolkit into the back. Leaning against the hot metal, Alex lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

It'd been a tough day at the office, assembling that chair. Alex wondered for the millionth time if it was the right decision retiring from his much acclaimed AFLM career to start a business assembling furniture.

After another drag, he waved back to the cute girl walking past on the footpath. Okay. Maybe this business did have its perks.

Alex turned around to stare into the shiny reflection of his van. His hair still looked perfect after the gruelling work today and he grinned.

Jumping in the front seat, Alex started up the van, pumped the Journey music up loud, and drove off down the street.

"Anyway you want it, that's the way you need," Alex sang, drumming along the steering wheel.

He pulled into the servo and hopped out, combing a hand through his soft thick hair. He caught the eye of the pretty lady at the adjacent pump and smiled, leaning back against the van seductively.

"Nice van," the lady remarked, smiling.

"Thank you," Alex said.

The lady paused, holding the pump in mid-air, noticing Alex's reluctance to fill up his tank. "You know know to fill it up?"

"No," Alex lied, shrugging innocently. "Can you help?"

The lady made the mistake of staring into his warm brown eyes and caved, coming over and put the pump in Alex's hands. With one arm around his waist and another on his arm, she guided him to the car and opened the tank. 

"Thank you," Alex murmured, as they watched the petrol flow into his van together. His charm always worked.

"No problem," she said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Alex asked, as he placed the pump back in its holder.

"Not much," she answered, and they headed into the servo to pay.

Alex grabbed a chocolate Big M and packet of meat pie-flavoured potato chips, and went to pay for them. After swiping his card, he grabbed his food and hurried after his new lady friend.

"So..." Alex said, ripping into his chips and taking a handful. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure," she said, and pulled out her phone.

They exchanged numbers, Alex loudly crunching chips and spraying crumbs everywhere as he rattled off his number.

They both got back in their cars, Alex grinning to himself as he pulled into the traffic.

"Cos he was touching, squeezing, loving anotherrrrr," Alex sang at the top of his voice, joyfully, revelling in the fact that his new career as a furniture assembler was such a hit with the ladies.


End file.
